Ken U. Belevitt
Background Growing up in Turlock, California, Ken was once a child prodigy, capable of reciting pi to 135 digits and building complex mathematical logarithms in computer binary. At age 12 he was forcefully asked to participate in a kids' game show on his local public television station, which he did not want to do because of stage fright. While nervously anticipating his appearing on stage in the green room, Ken accidentally knocked a TV monitor off a pedestal which landed on his head. A few months after recovering from his severe head trauma, Ken seemingly lost his accelerated intelligence and settled into an average, albeit awkward childhood, filled with comic book fantasies and laughter by other children at his expense. Before long Ken became very isolated, very overweight, and very resentful of other people. That's when the conspiracy theories began. Obviously, his intelligence never truly left him, though after the TV incident, he began mentally connecting concepts in strange ways that were erratic and frankly incorrect compared to any solid, rational thought. He spent the entirety of his teen years building up totally insane theories for everything from the machinations of the world government to why dogs walk around in tiny circles before lying down. As is the natural progression of such things, Ken began to publish his wild outlandish ideas on the internet. VILE discovered his writings, and, reading between the lines of his insane ramblings, were able to see the firing synapses of an genuine genius behind them. He was allowed to become a VILE henchman six months ago after completing the training course with the lowest possible scores in the history of Carmen's henchman. He currently serves as VILE's resident computer hacker. He is often manipulated into disabling security systems and causing devastation to government networks in the belief he's fighting against a corrupt government in accordance with his conspiracy theories. He's learned to trust everyone at VILE as an ally against the phantoms in his own imagination and doesn't realize that they are the liars and he is the pigeon. Personality Ken is possibly the jumpiest person you would ever have the displeasure of sneaking up to. If he is ever actually startled, he'll probably flail around knocking stuff over for a good 30 seconds before calming down. He speaks with a stutter that is not natural, but a by-product of his constant paranoia. He has a very large number of security objects that he clings to in order to feel safe which include his anime action figures, his yo-yo, his Gilligan-esque fishing hat, and the book that contains his stamp collection. Add to that the fact his portly frame is always dressed in a horizontal striped t-shirt and khaki shorts, his curly orange hair is always a mess, and his nasty tendency towards whining; you soon realize you're dealing with what is actually a 10 year old in a grown man's body. Ken is incredibly intelligent, but he constantly needs to have his intelligence steered away from his conspiratorial concepts and onto whatever task VILE hopes to accomplish at the time. Fortunately, Ken is very gullible and can be tricked into doing just about anything as long as he believes it has something to do with one of his insane ideas. Someone who wants Ken to assist him need merely to say one or two things about, say, a museum holding evidence of alien contact to make him enthusiastic about disabling the security system. He considers all of the other VILE henchmen to be his friends and trusts them all 100% despite the fact he's obviously still being bullied. Ken particularly has a sizable crush on Patty Larceny, but he is too shy and ashamed of himself to say anything about it. Ken considers all ACME detectives to be his enemies....though according to him, they are also conspirators to the mole-man invasion that has been permeating the local government of San Francisco for a millennia. So, uh, go figure. Random Facts * Ken's two major weaknesses are gullibility and paranoia, he'll believe anything he hears, and will often fly into a panic over it. * Ken almost univerally denies the truth, even when it is evident in front of him. For instance, he refuses to believe that his fellow V.I.L.E. agent, Flag, is actually an extra-terrestrial. * Ken is extremely posessive, and may become either violent, or pleading if so much of his yo-yo is taken off his person without his permission. * Ken has the lowest criminal record of any current V.I.L.E. agent. His career has been characterized by more spectacular failures, jail stints, and hiatuses than any henchman in the past 5 years, and he has also been reported to have been working for the FBI at one point. Images Participation References *TECS Profile Page Category:Characters Category:V.I.L.E.